dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Victoria Song
Perfil *'Nombre Artístico:' 빅토리아 송/ Victoria Song thumb|264px|Victoria Song *'Nombre real : '宋茜 / Song Qian *'Nickname:' Miss Elastic, Pororia, Qiannie, Eomma (en Corea), Barbie Kung Fu (en China) *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarina, Actriz, Modelo y MC *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Qingdao, Shandong - China *'Estatura:' 1.68cm *'Peso:' 45kg *'Grupo Sanguineo :' O *'Signo chino: '''Conejo *'Signo Zodíacal:' Acuario *'Agencia: SM Entertainment. Biografía Victoria Song nació y se crió en Quingdao, China. Desde pequeña estudió en la prestigiosa ''"Academia de Danzas de Beijing" (donde tambien estudió la famosa actriz china Ziyi Zhan y se especializó en Ballet y Danza étnica China. Victoria fue descubierta en un concurso de baile en Beijing por unos cazatalentos de SM entertainment, donde pasó la audición inmediatamente y comenzó a prepararse en actuación y modelaje en Corea del Sur. A comienzos del 2008 ella empezó a centrarse más en baile y canto para debutar en el nuevo grupo de chicas F(x). Actualmente, Victoria es una de las artistas de origen chino con más reconocimiento en Corea del Sur junto a Fei y Jia del grupo Miss A y la modelo Wei Sun Dramas *Cocoon Town Romance (2014, filmando) *When Love Walked in (GTV, 2012) Películas *I AM (2012) Programas de TV *Glitter (con Kim So Eun)(2013) *Go! F(x) (2013) *Amazing F(x) (2013) *Funny or Die (con Anna Kendrick)(2013) *We Got Married con Nichkhun (2010-2011) *F(x) Koala (2010) *Hello f(x) (2010) *Running Man (2010) *Invincible Youth (2009) *Star King (2010 - 2012) Vídeos Musicales *Mr. Simple (3D LG Version) - Super Junior (2012) *Blind - The TRAX / con Kyu Hyun de Super Junior (2011) *Let you go - The TRAX / con Heechul (2010) *U (Version China) - Super Junior M (2009) *Mirotic - TVXQ (DBSK) (2008) *Replay - SHINee (2008) *Eternity - Kang Ta (2008) *In My Heart Someday - Kang Ta (2008) *Breaka Shaka - Kang Ta (2010) Anuncios *TonyMoly (Super junior-m con victoria ) *Shilla Duty Free (con TVXQ ) *Center Pole - (con Won Bin) *Lovcat( f(x)) *Caribbean Bay - (con 2PM) *IPKN Cosmetics *Spao - ( Super Junior y f(x)) *Cafe Real / Jardin Coffe *Estee Lauder's Pure Colour, Lipstick *Elite's School Uniform - (con f(x) y INFINITE) *Calvin Klein Jeans - (con Sulli y Krystal (f(x) ) *LG Lollipop *Smoothie King Drink - (con Sulli) *LG Cyon Chocolate phone *LG Optimus Z - F(x) *Eithtoo CF - (con f(x), SHINee y Zhang Li Yin) *Samsung LCD TV *Samsung Anycall – (Any dream) (con Bi Rain) *Smart S Line School Uniforms - (con SHINee) *Infinitely Yours Seoul - (con DBSK y Super Junior) *Spris Winter - (con Lee Jun Ki) *SoCool Colección Fotográfica *Victoria Hongma - Honkong & Macao. Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: 'f(x) **'Posición: Líder, Vocalista, Bailarina. *'Educación:' **Graduada de la Escuela Secundária en China **Academia de Danza de Beijin *'Idiomas:' Chino y Coreano. *'Familia:' Padres. *'Fanclub: '''Victorians *'Casting: 2007 Beijing, China SM Casting System. *'''Hobbies/Especialidades: Danza tradicional China, Jazz, estiramiento, canto, y posee una gran elasticidad. *'Helado favorito: '''Té verde . *'Hombre ideal:' "Tiene que ser alto, vestir camiseta y jeans, artista, hablar el mismo idioma que yo, que no fume y que quiera a su familia". *'Color favorito:' Negro y azul. *'Animal preferido: Los perros por su leatad. *Cree que la más atractiva en F(x) es Amber por su encanto varonil. *Puede dormir cómodamente con sus piernas separadas. *Su primer beso fue antes de convertirse en una estudiante universitaria con un chico con el que salió por dos años. *Fue elegida como una de las 50 personas más bellas del mundo por el portal chino Sohu. *Cuando llegó a Corea, su primer amigo fue KyuHyun de Super Junior a quien le empezó a llamar Oppa, sin saber que en realidad no era su oppa porque es un año menor que ella. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que ella era mayor que él, la relación se volvió incómoda, pero KyuHyun fue a ella y le dijo que podía llamarlo Oppa si quería. Desde entonces son los mejores amigos. Ella misma confesó en un programa de radio en julio de 2011, que también es muy amiga de ChangMin de TVXQ (DBSK) y de Ryeo Wook de Super Junior, y que esta amistad con ellos la consiguió a través de su amistad con KyuHyun. *Llama a KyuHyun "KyuHyunnie" y él a ella "Qiannie" (El nombre verdadero de Victoria es Song Qian). *En un programa de radio el 1 de Septiembre de 2011 le preguntaron a Kyuhyun quien era la chica que más le gustaba y él respondio que era Victoria. Y contó la anecdota del "Oppa" de cuando se conocieron. Incluso añadió que ella aún lo llama oppa a veces. *Ella y KyuHyun comparten la misma pasión por el vino. *Siempre que le preguntan a Victoria quien es la persona mas cercana a ella fuera de su grupo, responde que es "Kyuhyunnie" (Kyuhyun) *Fue esposa de Nichkhun de 2PM, en We Got Married, fueron una de las parejas más queridas. Ella dice estar muy agradecida con Nichkhun, porque gracias a él ha hecho cosas que núnca había pensado y experimentado cosas que núnca había sentido *En We Got Married comentó que su número favorito es el 22. La razón de su favoritismo hacia este numero es su fecha de nacimiento: Dos de Febrero. *Recientemente fue MC junto con su esposo ficticio Nichkhun y otras parejas de We Got Married en MBC Gayo Daejun 2011. *Siempre es molestada cuando esta compartiendo con Kyu Hyun por las demas compañeras de F(x), en especial de Amber Liu, ya que nombran a Nichkhun quien fue su esposo ficticio en We Got Married. *Su estilo de hombre ideal concuerda perfectamente con Nichkhun. *Le gusta comportarse de manera infantil y sus compañeras de F(x) la llaman mamá. *En sus días de trainee era admirada por Donghae , Heechul y Eunhyuk de Super Junior. *Fue seleccionada como modelo de "Caribbean Bay" 2011 junto a los miembros de 2PM. *Tiene una especie de versus con Jia de Miss A para ver quien es la chica más flexible. *Ha estado incluida en los "Thanks to:" de varios artistas masculinos tales como Kyuhyun de Super Junior, Max ChangMin de TVXQ (DBSK), Nichkhun de 2PM y Zhou Mi de Super Junior M. *Muchos artistas la han elegido como su tipo ideal, entre ellos Min Hyun de NU'EST quien a dicho que que le gusta la forma en la que habla coreano le parece muy linda y muy tierna, aunque este cambia a seguido su tipo ideal. *En Hello F(x) sus compañeras dijieron que es la que más tarda en bañarse. *Le encanta ver Doramas (novelas). *Su nombre verdadero es Song Qian, el CEO de la agencia quería buscarle un nombre artístico, decía que ella podría triunfar en el futuro, por tal motivo la nombró Victoria. *Cuando f(x) debutó, Victoria todavía tenía problemas al hablar coreano. Como Amber es Taiwanesa-Americana y Krystal es Coreana-Americana, Krystal le daba información a Amber en inglés y Amber le daba la información a Victoria en chino. *Es la miembro favorita de f(x) del actor Julien Kang, Chun Myung Hoon de N.R.G., Seo In Guk, Lee Hong Ki yChoi Jong Hun de F.T. Island, Kim Jong Min y admirada por Lee Ki Kwang de B2ST / BEAST. *Durante 24 años pensó que su tipo de sangre era O, y hace poco se dió cuenta que su sangre es tipo A. *Sus defectos son ser distraida y mezclar el mundo real con su mundo de fantasia. *Tiene mas de 5 millones de seguidores en weibo. *Su primer drama chino fue un exito y numero uno en su franja horaria. *Reconoció haber tenido problemas con el habla de su drama porque hacia mucho tiempo que no lo hablaba (chino). *Ha tenido rumores de romance con Nichkhun ( 2PM , su esposo en WGM), Max ChangMin (TVXQ, miembro de su misma empresa) y recientemente Zhou Mi (Super Junior M). *Fue mc especial en el programa chino "happy camp" con unos de los rankings más altos del 2013. *Ha sido votada como la número 1 en "Celebridad extranjera más popular residente en Corea". *Tiene los ojos grandes, siempre demuestra su aegyo. *Tiene una especie de versus con Jia de Miss A para ver quien es la chica más flexible. *Victoria llegó a Schenzhen, China, para empezar a filmar un nuevo dorama taiwanese titulado "The Prince Who Lost His Castle" junto con Calvin Chen y Zhou Mi (miembro de Super Junior M). *Su primer amigo coreano se llamó pororo. *Es la mujer ideal de Eli de U-Kiss y de uno de sus ex miembros, Alexander. *Es "Miss Elastic" según sus amigos, debido a su enorme flexibilidad. *Le gusta coleccionar bolsos de diferentes colores y con estilo. Ama la ropa colorida. *Su primera escena de beso fue en el drama The Prince Who Lost His Castle con Calvin Chen . *En el concierto de SM en Taiwan, Victoria cantó con Zhou Mi "Today you are going to marryme".﻿ *Victoria sera la protagonista de un nuevo drama '''"Paladin 5" y estara en China por 4 meses hasta acabar de rodar el drama, pero actualmente la grabación se pospuso ''(según rumores hasta febrero o marz''o), por mientras ella tuvo otra propuesta para filmar una película donde al parecer sera la protagonista. Enlaces *Instagram *Perfil (nate) *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (Me2day) *Perfil (Weibo) Galería Victoria Song 01.png Victoria Song 02.jpg Victoria Song 03.jpg Victoria Song 04.jpg Victoria Song 05.jpg Victoria Song 06.jpg Victoria Song 07.jpg Victoria Song 08.jpg Victoria Song 09.jpg 16.jpg Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:KModelo Categoría:CActriz Categoría:CModelo Categoría:CCantante Categoría:CBailarín